First Love Saga: Shiraishi x Fuji
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: They all had their own love story. Although similar in many ways, the three best friends found their love in many different ways. For Shiraishi, he was 100% confident to say that Fuji was the love of his life.


First Love Saga: Shiraishi x Fuji

Language of flower

One-shot

Up on the 30th floor of one of the highest buildings in Paris, France was a Penthouse bought by 3 young Japanese 5 years ago. They all met in a prestigious college, studying in one similar class, but pursuing a different career path. As time passed only one was left because the other 2 got their degree and flew back to Japan for a special agenda.

Atobe Keigo, one of the 2, left 6 months before Tezuka Kunimitsu for a family reason. Turned out, he got married to his betrothed after the return. For a similar reason, evidence printed on a neat invitation card, Tezuka was inviting Shiraishi to come back to attend his wedding.

Shiraishi was happy for the 2, but he couldn't help but feel lonely being the only one without a companion. With his face and family status in Japan, no doubts that he could have hundreds of potential partners lining up at his dispense. However, he was raised up in a religious family, and he was taught the importance of fidelity and monogamy. As such, he didn't flirt around like Atobe and had a different girl each month.

"It would have been better if I had an arrange marriage…so much easier than finding one." He murmured and sighed to himself as he walked over to the kitchen to get himself a cup of hot mocha. As he sipped his drink, his phone vibrated from inside his pant pocket.

He fished it out and held it to his ear without looking at the caller ID. "Shiraishi speaking."

"It's me."

Shiraishi hummed in acknowledgement, moving into the living room with the cup, and sat down in front of the TV.

"Tezuka."

"Did you receive anything from the mail?"

"If it's the wedding invitation, then yes." Shiraishi smiled. "What's with you and Atobe getting married as soon as you both returned to Japan? Here I thought Paris is supposed to be the city of Romance." He teased good-naturedly. They were like brothers, so no formality was used among them.

He heard Tezuka clearing his throat, betting to himself that Tezuka was probably blushing. One thing about his friend was that Tezuka blushed too easily even though the man looked like carved statue, no emotion whatsoever. "If you come back, you might find someone too."

As he listened, his fingers searched for an interesting channel to watch.

"That might sound like a good idea, considering how I'm going to be the only bachelor among us three in a couple of days. Though, the only obstacle is the fact that I don't have anyone to begin with."

Tezuka was silent for moment. "Atobe was the only one lucky to have a betrothed. I didn't have anyone also."

Shiraishi's eyebrows went up, now in curiosity. "How did you both meet?"

"Well, after I returned, we got attacked in the company, so my grandpa assigned a bodyguard for me, who I didn't know to turn out to be my companion."

Shiraishi's eyes dropped in boredom. "I was expecting a more interesting story. Trust you to tell a story of your escapade in one sentence." He could imagine Tezuka glaring at him, so he chuckled.

"It answered your question, does it not?"

"Yeah, yeah. So why the call?"

"I booked you a flight ticket."

Shiraishi was stupefied for a moment before repeating what he just heard. "You booked me a ticket?" How would Tezuka be so sure that he would return? What if he had something important to do on that day?

"You attended Atobe's." Tezuka reasoned.

Shiraishi smiled with a smug look on his face. "Someone seems jealous." He teased.

"Shut up." Tezuka was silent for a moment. "I'll text you the info. Good night."

Shiraishi laughed to himself. He loved to tease Tezuka. 5 minutes later, the light from his phone flashed. It was Tezuka's.

"Japan, huh?" He sat contemplating if fate was going to play him the same as his friends's. "Let's see what you have for me this time." A smile stayed on his lips as his attention returned to a romance movie playing on the TV.

- O*o.o*O -

The days flew by so quickly that he found himself now standing at an airport in Japan.

"Aniki!"

It was his younger sister, Yukari, waving at him as she ran towards him. She threw herself into his arms, holding tight around his torso. That sure got more attention from the crowd, especially when he already had eyes on him the moment he stepped on the flight to Japan.

"You're back!" She squealed. "I missed you so much! You're finally back!"

Shiraishi smiled down at her and patted her head. When he returned for Atobe's wedding, he only stayed for a day and didn't see Yukari because she was at a summer camp. It had been 5 years that they haven't seen each other. "Hey, pipsqueak." He laughed when she pouted and hit him on his arm.

"I'm older and bigger now…not a pipsqueak anymore."

Shiraishi stooped down to her eye level and smiled widely. He pinched her cheeks. "Still smaller than me, pipsqueak."

Yukari turned bright red, a mixture of frustration and embarrassing. "No fair. You have dad's gene."

"Don't worry, you're still growing."

Yukari smiled and looked around. "Don't you have luggage?" She looked up at him in confusion and noticed a duffle bag hanging on his side, lifted by his fingers. "That's all you have?" She threw a disappointing look at him, realizing that he wouldn't stay long again this time.

"Why? Do you want to hold it?" He raised it up to her face.

"Not really. I guess you're not staying for long, are you?" Yukari said, disappointment was in her voice, and took the bag anyways. It wasn't heavy, not like a woman's luggage full of heavy accessories.

Shiraishi shrugged as they walked towards the gate. "There's no reason for me to be here for so long. Plus, I only have one more semester to go."

"Well, there's me." She huffed. "I guess I'm the only one that's missing you, not the other way around."

Shiraishi chuckled. "What are you saying? I miss you and everyone else every single day."

When they got to the front, Shiraishi saw his family chauffeur stood at a sleek black car waiting for both of them.

A small miniscule smile appeared on Yukari's face. "Really? And you're not lying?"

Shiraishi refused to answer, so he entered the car first. "If you wanted to see me so bad, you should've found me a girlfriend long before."

Yukari frowned at that. "We have enough females in our family. Why want more? And if I did and you had one, you would've probably neglected me anyways, so that's a no good idea."

"Well, it's nice to know that you're jealous, but I'm kinda lonely, ya know?"

Yukari turned her head to look at Shiraishi, her eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh!."

Shiraishi raised a questionable eyebrow at her.

"You're jealous of Tezuka-niisan and Atobe nii-san!" She smirked at him, sly was evidently in her voice.

Shiraishi frowned at her and turned to look out the window on his side. "I'm not jealous."

Yukari giggled. "Aww, aniki is feeling lonely because he doesn't have a lover." She teased, poking his bicep.

He swatted her hand away and gave her a glare. "I told you I'm not jealous."

She laughed.

"And stop laughing. You look like a hyena."

She stopped and punched him lightly on his arm. "Hyena's ugly, and I'm not, so don't call me that…" As fast as it came, she went from brooding to jovialness. "Anyways, I've made up my mind."

Shiraishi stared at her as he waited for her to continue, wondering what she had in her mind.

"I'm going to find you a lover!"

The day after Shiraishi's returned, he had already and coincidentally met up with a few of Yukari's older friends who were around his age rather than hers. Yukari planned the girls to come over to their house or met up at the mall for lunch when Shiraishi was around and shopped for a suit. They were all beautiful, ideal for high school boys when they focus on the opposite gender was physical appearance. However, Shiraishi was past that age long ago. Sure he was attractive to them, but their flirtatious attitude and overly timidity were somewhat annoying.

Then the last one he met on the same day struck an interest. And she wasn't Yukari's, but his older sister's friend.

"My younger brother, Kuranosuke. We call him Kurgi." Yukie introduced them two when they intercepted in the hallway. She chuckled at the last sentence, putting a frown and a glare of Shiraishi's face. She knew Shiraishi didn't like to be called a childhood name. "He's back from France temporarily for a friend's wedding. And this is my very best friend, Arashi Kumi."

Shiraishi smiled at her gentlemanly as he held out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Arashi-san."

As professionally as he came across, she returned it in the same manner. "Likewise. Shiraishi-kun."

Suddenly, Yukie's cell phone went off and excused herself shortly, leaving them alone.

"How is your study going along in France?" Arashi began before Shiraishi steered them towards the living room.

"Great. I'm actually at the end of my study. If I stay on top of everything, then I'm sure to be done within 6 months." He invited her to sit down on the couch opposite of him.

"I'm sure you will. Yukie doesn't talk much about you or Yukari, but did brag about how you both are always top in your classes. Tis the reason why she doesn't worry much about you both."

Call it being a man, but Shiraishi's eyes were playing detective. Each time she smiled or talked, his eyes followed the way her lips curved up and opened and closed. His eyes then strayed upward, to her eyes. When she shifted, he followed her movements. By the time Yukie returned, Shiraishi decided that he liked Arashi.

He saw his sister again after Arashi went home. Yukie had a suspicious look on her face as she looked at him.

"What?"

Then a smile formed on her face. "You like her." She accused.

"What are you talking about?" He pretended to be nonchalant, but his sister was quick to pick up his haste answer as a denial.

"Don't be shy. I already know the answer just by looking at you." She smiled, innocently this time. There was a grace upon her that Shiraishi always considered her as a human goddess. "She likes gladiolus." With that, she turned and left.

He might not know much about her, but he would love to know more. Besides, Yukie was the best assurance he could ever get.

So the next day, which was 2 days before the wedding, Shiraishi asked his mother about the best floral shop nearby (she recommended a frequent and familiar one) and left the house first thing in the morning.

The floral shop, as described by his mother, was across from a small park. It looked like it was built from a blue print of a French designer. The displayed windows on both sides of the door were decorated by nature's Japanese creeper. Hanging baskets of vines and flowers were hung on the inside. It was a small shop, but gave an illusion of a garden growing all kinds of plants existed.

The bell chimed as he walked through. All around him were flowers in baskets and stems. There were a few customers at the cashier, where a female cashier stood in attendance. He opted to look around as he waited for his turn.

Honestly, he had no idea what a gladiolus look like. And he forgot to look it up. Cliché to being a male, he wasn't interested in flowers as the female gender. As he gazed through the selections on the wall and shelves, he stopped at a particular flower without a name.

What caught his attention most was the fragrant, sweet and citrus-like. It was strong enough to fill up the whole shop. He reached out and gently touched the pinkish and reddish petals.

"Its name is Freesia,"

Shiraishi quickly pulled back, startled at the light voice. He turned to source of the voice, eyes widening slightly as he regarded a person, short in stature, but small enough to look delicate.

"It symbolizes sweetness, friendship, and trust."

His body was frozen in place, not because he was startled, but because he was surprised. He remembered people in France talked a lot about love at first sight, and he never understood what it was like. Until now. All thoughts of Arashi diffused into thin air, and he was mesmerized by the person in front of him.

The person smiled. Amusement seemed to dance in the baby blue eyes. "Freesia is cultivated in white, yellow, purple, pink, and color combinations in shades of red, yellow, and orange."

"I can help you choose a meaningful bouquet. What are you looking for?"

"Sir?"

Shiraishi was finally bought back from his trance and he quickly answered despite not hearing what the previous question was. "I want to buy flowers."

The person chuckled. "I figured that out when you first stepped into this shop."

Shiraishi blushed in embarrassment from head to toes. He mumbled a sorry.

"So, what are you looking for today?"

He was about to spurt out _you_ when he caught himself in time before embarrassing himself further. That was when he remembered the purpose of coming to the store. "Gladiolus."

The person looked at him in surprise. "I wasn't given the impression that you are acquainted with gifting flowers."

The person said as he was being led to the right part of the store. "What do you mean?" He peeked at the person. There was no wind in the store, but the person's hair danced like a swaying tree.

"Gladiolus is a flower symbolizing strength and moral integrity, but when given as a gift, it conveyed to the recipient that he or she pierces the giver's heart with passion."

And Shiraishi widened his eyes at that. Sure he was attracted to Arashi, but he believed that there was no passion involved. "Are you sure?"

The person chuckled again and picked up a stem of white gladiolus. "You sure ask strange questions to a florist in a floral shop." The stem was handed over to Shiraishi.

Instead of blushing again, he smiled and took the stem. "Sorry, I'm not exactly myself today."

"That's okay."

"Well, for clarification. I came here to buy a bouquet of gladiolus because it's her favorite flower. But after that explanation you gave me, I don't think this is a good idea."

The person looked stunned for a second before looking apologetic. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I talk too much? I didn't mean it to change your decision."

Shiraishi was quick to assure because it wasn't the person's fault, well…not directly anyways. "No. No. It's not your fault. It's nothing important."

The person didn't look convince. "I can get someone else to help you..."

"No!" All eyes stared at him in bewilderment when he shouted, which he didn't mean to do it. He apologized to them before turning back to a confused person. "Sorry."

The person smiled again. "That's okay."

"I think I want a bouquet of freesia, every color you have."

He waited in the front while the florist brought a couple of freesia stems to the back for the assembling. He was reluctant to leave after the bouquet was paid for, but it was out of character to stay, so he left.

Once he was in his car, he realized that he didn't get the name of the florist.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" Yukari squealed and took the bouquet from him as soon as he stepped into the house. She sniffed it and let out a contented smile. "Smells heavenly."

Shiraishi took it back. "Too bad it's not for you. Now go find me a vase."

He walked past her only to have her followed him. "Not until you tell me who it's for." She nagged.

On their way up to the second floor, they walked into Yukie, who was coming out of her room. She looked up in surprise and said with a chuckle, expecting him to be embarrassed. "That's not gladiolus."

Instead, Shiraishi threw a wide smile at her. "I know." With that he left both of his sisters in the hall in confusion.

"Nee-san! Why gladiolus? Who is that for?" Yukari pestered Yukie. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

A smirk was now on Yukie's face. Luckily she didn't say anything to her best friend, else there would be misunderstanding going on. "Well, I don't know Yukari. Looks like he might found someone during his trip to the flower shop."

Determined to find out, Yukari brought the vase to Shiraishi's room. "Nii-san! Now you have to tell me who it's for!" She demanded as she arranged the bouquet into the vase.

He sat down on the bed as he took out his socks. "Isn't it obvious? It's in my room, so it's for me." He joked, laughing at her.

Yukari pouted. She played with the petals. "Stupid, no guys buy flowers for themselves." Unexpectedly, she pulled out a stem.

"Hey!" Shiraishi jumped up to plucked the stem out of her grip, but she jumped back and held it behind her back.

Yukari grinned. "Don't be stingy. It's not like you're giving it to anyone. Besides, it's what you get for not telling me." She stuck her tongue out at him before running away with the flower.

He laughed softly after she left. Good for her that he had to go meet up with Tezuka and Atobe.

While they hung out, he couldn't help but noticed the golden ring around Atobe's fourth finger and a white band around Tezuka's. The more he looked at the objects, the more apparent the envy became. As they walked down the street together, Shiraishi spotted a bookstore and requested that they stopped by.

"Need I buy you a Kindle? No one reads hard-copy books anymore." Atobe commented lamely as he walked with his friend towards the bookstore anyways.

Tezuka glared at Atobe.

"Well, except for Tezuka." Atobe added and threw a smile over at the ready-to-be groom. "He has glasses."

"People with glasses don't necessarily have to read from books. It's bad for the eyes to be constantly looking at electronic screens all day." Tezuka reasoned. He might be old-fashioned, but they were for a better cause.

"True, but there's new technology to accommodate that. Next thing you know, people are going to be wearing computerized eye lens. When that comes, no one's going to be holding books or e-readers."

"All I can see is hazard of technology."

Tezuka and Atobe went on to discuss about their POV on technology when Shiraishi left them to purchase a book. When he came out, they were still at it.

"Honestly, are you both just repeating the same argument over and over again?" Shiraishi commented, successfully shutting them up.

"We're too intelligent to do that." Atobe scoffed. "What's that?"

Shiraishi held up and smile.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up further as his eyes scrounged up in confusion, thinking he might be seeing wrongly. "Floriography." He pronounced the title, deadpan.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world did you buy this?" He took the book and flipped through the pages disinteresting only to be snagged back by Shiraishi.

"Don't mess with it. This is going to be my guide to romance."

Atobe and Tezuka shared a glance before redirecting their gaze back to a seemingly daze Shiraishi.

"Are you in love?" Atobe asked. He squinted his eyes.

Shiraishi smiled pensively. "Perhaps."

Tezuka only smiled.

On his way back, he passed by the park across from the floral shop and unexpectedly spotted someone familiar. He immediately pulled over and got out of the car.

In the center of the small park was a water fountain in the middle of a pond. By the pond was the florist he met earlier that morning in a shirt with a cardigan over, pairing with a scarf and slacks rather than the apron. The florist wasn't alone though. A fluffy shih-tzu was playing around the florist.

An instant smile broke out on Shiraishi's face as he took in fascination of the beautiful scene. He thought Yukie would be the only person to resemble an ethereal being. The florist looked like a beautiful and innocent angel playing in heaven's garden.

He could hear the soft laughter ringing in the air belonging to the florist. Getting the phone out from his pants' pocket, he captured a photo of the scene.

As he stood there admiring the beauty on earth, he came to a realization that he didn't know the florist's name. With an intention in mind, he took a stride forward.

Unexpectedly, Shiraishi was brought to a halt by a click of a gun to his back. Whoever behind him was obscured from view.

That caught the florist's attention. The dog barked loudly at him before the florist gather it in his arms, looking stunned to see him.

A second later, the florist smiled, coming closer. "It's okay Kawamura-san. I know him."

Shiraishi stood confused, not daring to say anything lest he got shot. He didn't quite understand what was going on. When he looked into the florist's eyes, he could tell that the latter figured out his predicament.

He heard another click before feeling relieved from the pressure pushed forth by the gun on his back. He looked back and saw a man wearing a black suit, gun tucked away, giving him a daggering glare.

"Could you please leave us, Kawamura-san?"

"Yes, young master."

_Young master_? Shiraishi started to wonder who the florist was, certainly not someone normal to be addressed that way…Wait—he whipped his head quickly to the florist and took a step back. "YOUNG MASTER?" Flabbergasted, he yelled out.

The florist looked at him in amusement. "Did you think I was a girl?" He chuckled, knowing that Shiraishi wouldn't be surprised by the fact that he was rich.

And Shiraishi was tongue-tied.

The dog barked and licked Fuji's face, making him laughed. "I have to get back to my shop. It's nice seeing you again. And I hope the recipient of your gift likes it."

Without waiting for a response, the florist left Shiraishi to trail his gaze after. "How did I not notice that he's a guy?" He mumbled to himself, confused at how a male could look so beautiful without trying to be beautiful. "And I didn't get his name yet."

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"Hold on Snowball! You're so full of energy today!"

"Young master. The car's out front."

A nod.

Kawamura opened the door to the car and waited until his young master, otherwise known as Fuji Syusuke, to settle in the seat to close the door. Snowball was on his laps.

Frequently, Kawamura would look into the rear mirror to see his young master talking to the puppy. He cleared his throat and saw Fuji looking up with a questioning smile. "So, who was that at the park?"

Fuji averted his eyes away from the driver as he thought quietly. He was surprised to see the strange customer he met this morning at the park. The customer didn't say much, like how they first encountered, and didn't seem to have anything to say to him. Maybe the customer was just coincidentally there? Fuji shook his head to clear his head. "A customer."

Kawamura nodded and let it be.

"Ne Kawamura-san. Are you required to point that gun at everyone who approaches me?"

He chose to ignore that question, even though he knew Fuji knew the answer to it. The reason for what he did was based upon the request of the Fuji family. Working with them for so long, he knew what each of their personality was like.

The eldest child was Fuji Yumiko. Although she was a woman, everyone who knew her feared her because she seemed to know everything about everyone's past and future. It was frightening talking to the woman on a daily basis, so it was safe to say that she was a walking hell on her bad day.

Then came Fuji Syusuke, a sweet, innocent, loving, angelic, gentle, and nice young man in his mid 20's. For those who knew him well, the man could change 360 degree when he was brutally pissed off. He would then turned into a second walking hell.

The last and youngest was Fuji Yuuta, a roughly built boy 3 years younger than his brother. In contrast to Fuji's small and feminine built, Yuuta was the ideal male athlete, tall, burly, and handsome. Despite his vocal dissent towards Fuji, he was actually the most protective over Fuji of them all. In fact, he was the one to give order to Kawamura about the gun issue.

With a quick glance at Fuji, Kawamura smiled to himself. _No one in their right mind would let a jewel like that out of their sight._

- O*o.o*O -

When Fuji came to open his shop the next morning, there was a small bouquet of iris tied to the door handle with a yellow ribbon.

_Iris is a symbol of friendship._ He thought as he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Despite not knowing who put it there, he took it with a smile. If it was tied at the handle, then it would be for him because only he could open the shop. A small square paper was attached to the stem.

_11:45_

_Waterfront Park_

It was the park across from his shop. No name and other information were inscribed. He flipped it over, but it was blank.

When the time approached, he looked at the paper again and thought if he should go and meet the person who wished to be his friend. Seeing no harm in doing so, he decided to go and see who this person was. Maybe they could since they shared the same interest in flowers. Besides, Kawamura would be there to ensure his safety.

"Sakura-chan!" Fuji called to his worker in the back.

"Yes, Fuji-san?"

"Could you please watch over the shop? I'm going out for a bit."

Sakura nodded. Fuji smiled in returned. Before he left, he pulled out a single stem of yellow rose.

He walked through the park, around the fountain. The flower held slanted between his fingers as his eyes looked in search.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kawamura quickly moved out of his post. He knew what that meant: the iris person finally showed up. Discretely, he signaled Kawamura to stop advancing. His gaze locked onto the newcomer, eyes slowly widened before he blinked in recognition and surprise.

"It's you?"

Shiraishi was 2 meters away with a hand behind his back. He nodded. "I'm glad you came. I was worried that some passerby would snatch it before it came to your possession."

Fuji smiled as his gaze fluttered to the ground. "And here I thought you wouldn't come back after you realized that I'm a guy."

Shiraishi took a few steps forward and stopped. "I wasn't actually hoping that you were a woman or anything. All I could think of was how much I wanted to know you, so it didn't matter."

Fuji looked up and softly smiled at him. Shiraishi was too happy for words to be able to receive that smile. "I brought you something." He held the yellow rose out.

Shiraishi took it without hesitation. "Thank you." _A single yellow rose, a symbol of friendship._ From his back, he revealed one hand holding a bunch of baby's breath.

Fuji took it and held it close. _Baby's breath stands for happiness._ The contented look on Shiraishi's face truly reflected the bunch's meaning.

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke, currently a PhD student in France."

"Fuji Syusuke, owner of the flower shop across from here."

Their introduction was brief and clean. Afterward, Shiraishi invited Fuji to lunch. Of course, Kawamura tagged along, inconspicuously that is.

"I've an older sister and a younger brother, so I'm the middle child."

Shiraishi's eye's brightened. "Really? Me too! Now we have something in common."

Fuji chuckled. They were in the restaurant, currently waiting for their order to arrive. "I think we have more in common than just that, don't you think so, Shiraishi-san?"

"I don't doubt about that." Shiraishi said. "And just Shiraishi is fine. Can I call you Fuji?"

Amiably, Fuji consented.

"What made you become a florist?"

There was a nostalgic look flashed on Fuji's face momentarily. It reminded him of an event from the past. "My grandma passed away a year ago in the hospital. She had a contagious disease with poor prognosis, so she had to stay in the ward for the last year of her life. Before coming down with the illness, she had a garden full of flowers. They were her baby…So every day I came to visit, she requested that I brought in a stem. I thought it would be nice to put together a different arrangement each time, so I did, and she said I should become a florist."

"That's inspirational." Shiraishi commented, thinking how gentle Fuji looked when he told his story.

Fuji threw him a smile. "I enjoyed it very much. It was actually a good thing that I was a middle child. Despite the myth of the middle child being most neglected, I feel that we get the most privileges. I don't get too much responsibility like my sister, and too much restriction like my brother."

- O*o.o*O -

Shiraishi agreed. Even though he was the only boy, he wasn't expected to take over the family company. And his parents were lenient with his decision to study abroad although they preferred him staying in the country. "If I wasn't the middle child, I might not be able to meet my best friends abroad."

"There are always advantages and disadvantages to everything. It is just a matter of how you look at it."

Throughout their conversation, Shiraishi found a revelation about Fuji. "You look a few years younger than me, but your wisdom truly surpassed mine. It's rare to be able to have a conversation with someone like you." He complimented.

Fuji merely chuckled, though feeling a little embarrassed at the compliment. He wasn't used to compliments, even though he got a whole bunch every day. "Thank you, but I'm not as young as you'd think."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"27."

"We're at the same age."

Fuji looked surprised with his eyes opened widely. "EH? I was thinking you might be 24 most."

Shiraishi chuckled. "If I was 24, then you'd be 20."

Then, the food came. Fuji might not have noticed how the waiter was only asking him questions, but Shiraishi noticed how the waiter was trying to get Fuji's attention. And it worked apparently because Fuji was holding a short conversation with the waiter while laughing softly. Uncharacteristically, Shiraishi pretended to cough, successfully cutting off the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Fuji's concerned face, thinking Shiraishi might be choking, made Shiraishi feel a bit guilty for faking it.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Fuji sent the waiter away to get Shiraishi a glass of water. "You must be hungry, let's eat."

As they finished up, they asked for the check book, and Shiraishi's next stunt surprised Fuji.

The manager of the restaurant came over and handed a small bouquet consisted of purple stock flowers and white carnations. Fuji was amused at first, teasing how the manager must have a crush on him.

- O*o.o*O -

Then Shiraishi laughed, not rebutting what Fuji said and stood up, holding out a hand to pull Fuji up. "This is actually for you."

The smile on Fuji's face was gone and was replaced with shock.

"I know we just met and don't know much about each other…"

It was Shiraishi's turn to be shock when Fuji was chuckling gently. "I know, this says it all." He motioned to the bouquet in his hand. He liked and appreciated the subtle hint of affection Shiraishi conveyed over floriography because he would rather not be complimented with such affection vocally. He tended to blush easily with that.

Shiraishi smiled, understanding how Fuji felt.

_Stock represented lasting beauty, bonds of affection, promptness and sent a message of you'll always be beautiful to me._

_White carnation represented innocence, sweet and lovely, fascination, and pure love._

"Thank you. I had fun." Fuji said before they parted way after sending Fuji back to the shop. "Could you please wait a second?"

Shiraishi nodded and watched Fuji going into the shop. When Fuji came back out, he was holding a flower. "This is sweet pea." He said, handing over the stem.

Shiraishi understood right away. Although he didn't recognize the flower at first, he knew what it symbolized from the name.

_Sweet Pea symbolized delicate pleasures, good-bye, departure, and blissful pleasure, _but themessage it conveyed was _thank you for a lovely time._ Shiraishi appreciated the gesture. "I'm glad. Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Fuji nodded.

- O*o.o*O -

In his room, Shiraishi now had 3 vases with 3 different flowers: freesia, a yellow rose, and sweet pea. They stood beautifully on the table by the window.

Then, the wedding came. Since he hadn't seen what Tezuka's companion looked like, he looked forward to their meeting. He arrived early at the venue. Atobe was also there with his lover, overlooking the decoration.

"It looks good."

Atobe scoffed, crossing his arms, as they stood at the entrance watching people putting ribbons and flowers into place. "This is more than good."

Shiraishi almost rolled his eyes. "Where's Tezuka?"

"In one of the rooms getting ready."

"How long does it take for the groom to get ready?"

Atobe shrugged, giving Shiraishi an amused look. "Apparently, it was more than getting ready. His sister-in-law insisted on a flawless Photoshop touch, and they had been at it for the last hour. You can go check up on him if you want."

"I'll do that." Shiraishi left the venue and walked down the hall. There were many closed doors, but the sign on the door was a big giveaway. He knocked and was requested to enter.

Instead of seeing Tezuka in front of a vanity table, he was standing by the window, looking outside as if seeking peace. No sister-in-law was within sight. Tezuka turned and greeted Shiraishi.

"Now that's one hell of a makeover." Shiraishi commented, eyes looking at Tezuka from head to toe. The groom looked like he just walked out of an anime: handsome and regal, like a prince.

Tezuka smiled.

"You probably look better than Atobe at his own wedding."

"Oi! I heard that." The door opened and in came Atobe, not looking happy with the comment.

"I'm pretty sure Atobe also had a makeover done by his sister-in-law." Tezuka said, motioning them over to the couch.

Shiraishi laughed. "Don't be jealous Atobe. The groom should be the only person to be complimented on this day. You had your turn."

"I guess…" Atobe said, pretending to be difficult. This was how they normally interacted with each other.

"Anyways, I saw you having lunch with Fuji Syusuke yesterday." Tezuka said, offhandedly, taken both Atobe and Shiraishi by surprise.

"You did?" Atobe asked in confirmation. "With Fuiji Syusuke?"

"Well," Shiraishi chuckled nervously as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah. We're friends." He planned on telling them after he established a solid relationship with the florist.

"If that's friendship I see in your eyes, then I only see my lover as a friend?" Tezuka reasoned.

"What? No!" Shiraishi burst out, earning questioning eyebrows from both of his friends.

"Oh come on, Shiraishi. If you like him, then just admit it. We don't judge." Atobe said. He might be a prick, but he was supportive of his friends.

"Okay, I admitted. I like him. Happy?" Shiraishi blew out, exasperatedly.

Atobe and Tezuka laughed.

"How do you know him, Tezuka?"

"My lover and he are actually close friends, along with Atobe's." Tezuka supplied.

"So? How far have you gone with him?" Atobe pried, always the curious one out of them 3.

Shiraishi smiled, innocently. "We're taking it slow. He knows that I'm interested."

"And?" Tezuka prompted.

"And he returned the feeling." There was a large grin on Shiraishi's face.

"Congratulations!" It came from Tezuka.

Shiraishi mumbled a thank you, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he was supposed to be the one to say it to Tezuka.

"Well then, I think you're going to appreciate me for telling you this." Atobe said, pausing to create a dramatic effect, getting Shiraishi impatient.

"What is it?" Sure enough, Shiraishi was excited. He looked over to see Tezuka smiling as if he knew it. "Stop putting me in suspense. I know you know it too Tezuka, now spill it."

"The floral decoration came from Fuji-san's shop, and he's here right now in the venue." Atobe said.

Instantaneously, Shiraishi's face brightened. And he was out of the room in a blink of an eye.

He spotted Fuji in the venue, putting a last touch on the centerpiece. He also spotted Kawamura standing in a corner. As their eyes met, Kawamura nodded in acknowledgment. And that was all Shiraishi needed to move closer to the young master.

To not frightened Fuji, Shiraishi approached from the side. He was glad to see that Fuji was also thrill to see him. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Atobe told me you were here." Shiraishi said, earning a surprised gasp from Fuji.

"Are you a friend of Atobe?"

Shiraishi nodded. "College friend. We met in France, along with Tezuka."

Then, Fuji's eyes widened as if he remembered something. "Oh, so you're that friend they're talking about sharing a penthouse together in France?"

"So you do know a little about me?"

Fuji smiled shyly. "Actually, my friends, Tezuka, and Atobe wanted to play match making me with you."

Shiraishi was shocked. "Really?"

Fuji nodded. A pink tint was formed on his cheeks as he looked away, back at the centerpiece.

"I'm sad that they didn't do it sooner."

"Eh?" Fuji blushed. His eyes were round and sparkly.

Boldly, Shiraishi took Fuji's hand and placed a red tulip on it. Fuji wondered why he didn't detect that Shiraishi was hiding something behind his back.

_Red tulip. It was used as a declaration of love._

If possible, Fuji blushed harder as their eyes locked on each other. "Are you sure?"

Shiraishi nodded with a smile. His hands enclosed Fuji's with the tulip. "Yes, very much." Letting go of Fuji, Shiraishi ran to a vase sitting in a corner and plucked out a flower. He ran back and held a stem of white violet to Fuji.

_White violet. Please give me a chance._

Fuji bit his lips, preventing him from smiling too widely. He nodded and was quickly to be pulled into an embrace. His right hand, holding two flowers, came up to wrap it around Shiraishi's back.

Throughout the ceremony, they stayed by each other, enjoying their company. Shiraishi didn't notice the time. Spending time with Fuji made him forget everything else.

Their attention was pulled back to attention and away from each other when Atobe came to the center and introduced the first dance. 2 minutes into the slow dance, many couples joined the main couple on the dance floor.

Shiraishi turned to Fuji and gave Fuji a smile that the other immediately understood. Convenient much, Shiraishi pulled a viscaria from the vase in the middle of the table.

_Will you dance with me? – Viscaria._

Fuji gladly took the fragile flower and tucked it behind his ear. He took Shiraishi's proffered hand and was led to the dance floor.

When Shiraishi woke up from his night sleep the next morning, he thought he was still in a wonderful dream. The memory of yesterday was clearly etched in his mind. He felt as if he was in heaven these past few days when he was interrupted abruptly by incessant knockings on his door.

"Nii-san! Get up and open the door!"

Shiraishi sighed. Though annoyed, this was a change from his usual routine in France. There was no one there to bother him. He threw the blanket aside and slid his feet into his slippers before walking to the door.

"What's the fuss, pipsqueak?" He asked sleepily and nonchalantly. He let out a yawn.

"You only have 2 more days here, and all you're doing these past few days are sleeping and going out." She accused, with hands on her hips. She looked angry, but Shiraishi knew that she was not. It was her stunt to get him to do things her way. "I demand that you're spending today with me."

Shiraishi let out a deep chuckle before mussing up her hair. She sure had a sister complex. "Alright, if you desperately want so." He walked back into his room, with Yukari following behind.

"I'm not desperate. You just don't spend enough time with your family, and you're going to leave soon." She sat herself on his bed with arms cross in front of her bosom. As she looked around, her eyes caught the 2 extra vases on the table by the freesia. She walked to the table with eyes glued on the flowers.

Curious as to why Yukari suddenly became quite, he walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. "What are you doing?"

Yukari looked at him. "Nii-san! Why do you have these flowers? Don't tell me you bought it for yourself again, because that's just lame."

Shiraishi glared at her. "I didn't." He went back into the bathroom to finish up.

"Then what's up with this? Floriography?" She picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Her eyes suddenly widened when she landed a page with a bookmark in it.

_Red roses are the traditional symbol for love and romance. It meant to say "I love you."_

"Nii-san!" Yukari screeched and ran to the bathroom. She opened to the page, pointing to it. "You found yourself a lover and didn't tell me?"

Shiraishi was taken back, not expecting Yukari to get it so quickly. "Well yeah." He tried to stay calm although he felt giddy at the thought of having Fuji as a lover. They were yet to be official that way.

"Oh my gosh!" She screeched again, suddenly coming to a different conclusion. "Don't tell me you're gay and the girl in the relationship!"

"WHAT?" Shiraishi yelled. "How did you even come up with that? Does your brother look like a girl to you?" He jabbed her temporal as she pouted.

"That's easy. You've been receiving flowers, and only girls get flowers."

"Just so you know, I'm not _the_ girl. And we're using flowers to communicate. See this?" He picked up the book and showed her the cover. "Floriography. It means language of flowers."

Yukari gasped, hands over her mouth as she looked excited again. "Oh! You guys are so cute! And romantic, so who's the person? Tell me!"

"I don't think so."

"But why?" Yukari whined. "I'm your sister."

"That's not relevant. Do me a favor and leave. I need to change." Without waiting further, he pushed her out of the room with much protest. She sure had a big mouth.

"But you have to tell me first! If you don't tell me, I'm going to tell everyone you're dating Fuji Syusuke!" Yukari almost fell backward when the force on her back was quickly missing. "What was that for?" She glared at him after regaining her balance.

Shiraishi quietly stood in place as he watched her with curiosity.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Yukari's jaw fell to the ground in shock as she came to a realization. Her brother didn't deny that fact that he was gay earlier. "You are dating him!" She accused, pointing a finger at him. Her expression was bewildered.

"Keep your voice down." Shiraishi hissed, now pulling her back into the room and closed the door.

Her eyes fluttered to the vases. "I should've known when you brought that home. Freesia is his favorite! And he's the only person that I know knows floriography." She blinked rapidly, still taking shock at her deduction. And it was damn accurate.

Shiraishi had to give it to his sister. She might as well go into criminology if she was this good.

She turned around so quickly that it startled him. "I have to tell Mom and Dad about this."

"Wait, what?" Shiraishi blocked her way out. "Woah there, you can't tell them."

"Why not?" Yukari was not excited anymore, and there was a certain kind of emotion on her face that put him at awareness.

"Well with him being a guy…"

At his crestfallen face, she immediately went near him and smile. "You silly, Kurgi. They know him."

Now Shiraishi was seriously confused. "So?"

She chuckled, ignoring his questioning gaze. "I have to tell them fast!" With that, she ran out, leaving Shiraishi in shock. When he came back from his state of shock, he went after Yukari. Before he reached for the doorknob to the living room, he heard Yukari's voice.

"You wouldn't believe what I find out! Aniki's dating Fuji Syusuke!"

Then, he heard a shattering noise. Without waiting further, he entered to see his parents looked up at him in shock.

Yukari was still wearing her big smile, hands held together behind her back. Her expression was the exact opposite of his parents'.

"Yukari honey? Can you leave us?" Mayumi, their mother, said in her state of shock.

"Okay!"

After she left, both of his parents came to their calmness. "Yukari said you're dating Fuji Syusuke, is that true?"

Shiraishi wasn't sure of what to say. They were raised in a religious family, and the ideology of a man and woman should be together was greatly enforced in the church. He nodded, wordlessly.

Mayumi and Hiroshi looked at each other.

"Kuranosuke—." Mayumi began, but was cut off from Shiraishi.

"I know mom, we're both guys and love should only happen between people of the opposite gender. But I love him."

Mayumi frowned at that. "How are you so sure? You have only met him. If I'm correct, you met him 2 days ago when I gave you the direction to his store."

"It's a short time, but…" Shiraishi smiled as the image of Fuji flashed in his mind. "it was love at first sight."

Mayumi shared a look with her husband again.

"Son, don't get us wrong." Hiroshi began. He sighed before continuing. "We're not against you wanting to date him because just because he's a guy. Besides, he's a son of one of our best friends."

"And we adore him too." Mayumi inserted with a smile.

"You're…not?" Shiraishi frowned. "I thought—."

"Haven't you heard of the saying that to assume is to make an ass out of u and me?" Mayumi teased.

"Mom!"

"So don't assume of what we thought of you."

"Then why did you both looked stricken when Yukari broke the news?"

Then, it came back, their seriousness. They let out a heavy sigh.

"Well," Mayumi came over to the couch and sit down. She motioned him over, looking uncharacteristically troubled. "Fuji-kun's parents and I, along with your dad, are best friends since college. I don't know if you met anyone of them or know how they are yet…"

"No, but…does his chauffeur count?"

Mayumi blinked. "Oh, I forgot about him." She threw a glance over at Hiroshi to have him nodded at her. "Since you met him already, just so you know that he'll be the nicest person you'll find in the Fuji household."

Shiraishi eyes bulged out, lips parted. "You're kidding right? Having a gun pointed at me is not considered as nice."

Mayumi gave him a dry chuckle. "Well, you'll realize that when you met his family."

"You're scaring me. Is his dad a mafia?"

That got the older couple laughing. "No honey. They're just normal people like us."

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that if you're going to be dating Fuji-kun, you _have_ to be _very confident_ that you won't ever be the reason to make him cry…"

His mother's words left him in suspense. He could tell there was an 'or' coming at the end.

"His parents are nice people, generous and kind, but if you mess with Fuji-kun, I can't guarantee that I can save you, because friendship doesn't exist when he's involved. They're very protective of him."

"So, are you sure with your decision right now?"

Shiraishi was definitely shaken, but there was just something he didn't understand. And he'd soon once he met Fuji's family. "I think I'm pretty confident."

"How much?"

"Eh…99.9%?"

Immediately, he received a glare from each of his parent. "Not good enough. Either you make it 100%, stop this relationship or we'll disown you. I'd rather maintain the friendship then letting you ruin it and making us their enemy. The risk outweighs the benefits."

After the talk, Shiraishi couldn't seem to sit still. He needed to see Fuji. If his parents were trying to scare him away, that was not going to happen because he would never let Fuji go. If anything, he felt more excited.

He took out his phone and texted to the newest number in his contact.

**Waterfront Park. 1100**

He came to the meeting place before the intended time. His heart beat fast as the time slowly neared. It was his first time confessing and he was pretty nervous about it. Although Fuji seem to return his affection, but confessing on their 3rd day of knowing each other was very rash, and he hoped it wouldn't scare Fuji away.

Then, he saw Fuji. As beautiful as the first time they met.

Fuji's smile was ethereal as he walked closer.

"Wait!"

Fuji stopped in mid-step. He frowned in confusion, wondering what was going on with Shiraishi to make the latter fidget uncomfortable. In Fuji's heart, he hoped they weren't breaking up already. It was only their 3rd day.

The reason Shiraishi said that was because he didn't want Fuji near him when he confessed. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to resist hugging the lovely florist and couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

He took a deep breath and could see that Fuji was turning apprehensive. One wrong move, and he would get shot in the head, courtesy of Kawamura. Just then, a young boy ran by and Shiraishi stopped him. Fuji watched as Shiraishi whispered in the boy's ear.

Moving one hand to the front, Shiraishi revealed a blooming red rose and gave it to the boy.

Fuji's eyes stayed on the rose as it was being delivered. He took it out of the boy's hand and watched the boy ran back to Shiraishi's side. When he looked at Shiraishi's face, there was a sincere smile. Fuji looked down at the red rose.

_I love you – Red rose._

"Fuji!"

Fuji looked up.

"I know we just met, but it seemed like I've known you forever. I've never had a lover and I may not be the perfect lover for you, but I'll do my best to keep you happy." Shiraishi declared. At the end of that short speech, he handed the boy a gloxinia.

"As cliché as it sounds, but this is what happened the first time I saw you."

The boy ran over and delivered the message.

_I loved you at first sight – Gloxinia._

"To me, you are an angel blessed from heaven. I've never met anyone as lovely you are. I'm sorry for doing this so rashly because it was such a short time, but I'm going back to France in 2 days to finish by Master's. I don't want to leave and leave what we have hanging like this and I have to let you know about my feelings before someone else take you away from me. So please…"

Again, Shiraishi handed over another flower. It was a jonquil.

_Please love me back – Jonquil. _

The boy left.

Shiraishi waited as he watched Fuji looking over the flowers, touching them gently at their petals. He couldn't tell what kind of emotion was playing on Fuji's face.

Then, Fuji looked up and met his gaze. "Please wait for me. I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response, Fuji turned and took off running, leaving Shiraishi feeling lost.

A short moment later when Fuji returned, he was out of breath. Face flushed pink and chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. Once he stabilized his respiration, he walked over and stood an arm-length in front of Shiraishi.

"You're also the first for me. Although it wasn't love at first sight on my part, there's a part of me that's attracted to you. It's not comparable to your, but I can feel it growing every day as I thought about you."

Moving his hand from the back, Fuji produced an ambrosia.

_Your love is reciprocated – Ambrosia. _

It took Shiraishi a moment to realize what the flower meant. A smile broke out on each of their faces and Shiraishi gathered Fuji into an embrace.

"Thank you."

Confession. Done. Next, meeting Fuji's family. It was after closing time that they were on their way.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked, noticing Shiraishi growing tense as they approached Fuji's home. They were driven by Kawamura.

"Nothing." Shiraishi quickly answered. It was a mistake because Fuji raised his eyebrows up in disbelief.

"Tell me." It came out so gently, but laced with an undertone of threat that put Shiraishi on the edge.

"It's just…" He muttered, taking Fuji's hand into his own. The look of Fuji's face encouraged him to go on without consequences. That was all he needed to reveal everything he and his parents discussed from early that morning.

Strangely enough, Fuji burst out laughing, leaving Shiraishi feel confused and a bit humiliated. He waited patiently for Fuji to calm down.

"Your parents are funny. Don't get me wrong because they're a wonderful couple."

"They adore you, enough to disown me if I wrong you in anyway." Shiraishi pouted, suddenly feeling mortified at that fact.

"Aww, don't be sad." Fuji scooted over and hugged Shiraishi's arm, snuggling to it like it was a teddy bear.

Shiraishi decided that everything would be alright with Fuji's love.

"Don't worry. Your 99.9% confidence is enough. If anything, I'll be that .1% and protect you from your early demise." Fuji tilted his head up to look at Shiraishi, smiling. "I'll be your guardian angel."

Shiraishi felt touched and smiled back. He raised his free hand to cup Fuji's cheek. Slowly, he lowered his head down, readying to kiss those tempting lips when Kawamura coughed loudly, making his face turn into a glare and Fuji's into amusement.

"We're almost there."

As expected, Fuji's home was nothing less than Shiraishi's. Grand and magnificent.

"Ready?" Fuji squeezed his hand, and Shiraishi reluctantly nodded.

When they entered the foyer, a man that could rival Shiraishi's physique was there to greet them.

"Yuuta!" Fuji exclaimed, though still holding onto Shiraishi's arm.

Yuuta frowned. Usually, his brother would come over and hug him, but not today. His eyes twitched as he attempted a smile at his brother.

"Where are mom and dad?"

Once Yuuta told Fuji where their parents are, Fuji took off after giving Shiraishi's arm a squeeze of confidence.

Turning back to Yuuta, he saw that the smile was gone and was replaced by a glare. "Who are you?" Yuuta asked hostilely. There was no friendliness in his voice.

Shiraishi expected this. Albeit standing face to face with an unpleasant man, he smiled amicably to hide his nervousness. And he did a great job showing his fearlessness and it ticked Yuuta off even further. "Shiraishi Kuranosuke, nice to meet you." He offered a handshake but was rudely rejected.

Yuuta turned and walked to the living room. Kawamura was there to motion him to follow Yuuta.

"What's your business with my brother?" Yuuta sat down on the couch.

Shiraishi sat on the opposite side. "We're seeing each other."

Yuuta scoffed. "Seeing each other? How long? 2 days? He never mentioned anything about you to us."

Shiraishi maintained his cool as his eyes caught sight of various guns displayed on the walls. Why didn't his parents say anything about hunting as a hobby? "Well, technically speaking, 1 day, but we've knowing each other for 3 days."

That seemed to be the wrong answer because Yuuta growled, eyes twitching in annoyance, thinking who the hell was this person to suddenly come into their life and took his beloved brother's attention away. "I don't care who you are to aniki. If you know what's best for you, you'd better leave and never come back."

A soft laughter interrupted. "Now now Yuuta, that's not a way to treat our guest."

Shiraishi stood up and turned to see a beautiful woman coming in. She must be Fuji's sister because there was no way Fuji's mother would be that young.

"Hello, I'm Fuji Yumiko, nice to meet you." This time, it wasn't Shiraishi who offered the handshake, but it gladly took it.

When their hands met, he felt a strange electrical current passing from Yumiko's to his. When he looked into Yumiko's eyes, he saw an impending doom. Although Yumiko came across as nice person with great manner and hospitality, there was a subtle hint of danger beneath all those acts. Yuuta might have been rude, but at least the adversary knew how the man felt about something. Yumiko held a mysterious personality not to be messed with.

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke." He finally said when Yumiko let go.

"Are you Syusuke's boyfriend?" She asked leisurely as if creating a comfortable atmosphere for the guest, but it only made Shiraishi's awareness heightened.

"Yes."

Yumiko hummed, fingers tapping on her arms that were crossed in front of her bosom. "He's been bringing home different kinds of flowers lately, and I was wondering if someone was courting him. And I'm impressed. You're better than expected."

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding what that was supposed to mean.

"He must've liked you a lot because he wouldn't just bring anyone home."

He was saved when Fuji and his parents came in. Fuji was hanging on his dad's arm. As soon as he saw Shiraishi, he let go and ran over to his boyfriend, pulling him over to his parents.

"Dad. Mom. This is Shiraishi Kuranosuke, my boyfriend." Fuji declared jovially, oblivious to the glares and daggers directed at his lover.

"So you are Mayumi and Hiroshi's son?" Yoshiko asked nicely.

Shiraishi nodded and smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He bowed 90 degree to them to show his respect.

"Syusuke should've told us earlier that he found a friend—."

"Boyfriend, mom." Fuji reminded airily.

Yoshiko nodded and fixed a force smile as she replied that word. "Boyfriend, excuse me. We didn't prepare anything for your arrival."

Shiraishi shook his head. "Please. Agreeing to meet me is already more than enough."

Yoshiko shared a glance with her husband. "It is rather late, maybe you could join us tomorrow for lunch?"

Shiraishi nodded and thanked them. Fuji left with his parents after telling Shiraishi to wait for his return.

Taking the opportunity, Yuuta came to stand by Shiraishi's side. "I don't approve of this relationship, but aniki has already accepted you. If you hurt him in anyways, even a hairline damage, I'm going to kill you with my own hands. I advise you not to run away because I'm going to dispatch my man to find you." With one final glare at Shiraishi, he left.

"Should we wait for Syusuke in the foyer?" Yumiko smiled as she led him out.

Relaxingly, she looked at him. The smile seemed to be fixed on hers face.

Shiraishi diverted his gaze towards the staircase, hoping Fuji to return soon. She was starting to perspire under the stare.

"I like you." Yumiko randomly declared, taking him by surprise. "Yuuta's already made his point, but if that ever happened, you'd wish Yuuta would find you before I do. And." She paused, tilting her head to the side. She might have looked angelic, but Shiraishi could see a devil. "If you decided to take his virginity away before his marriage, I'll circumcise you with my own hands and feed it to the vultures." She smiled, darkly. "Depends on what misdeed you committed, your ears, nose, eyes could be missing after a long night sleep."

Never once in his life did he feel like a criminal. He gulped and nodded. Luckily, Fuji returned and he was rescued for the night.

Next morning, he felt like a zombie. After that short meeting with the Fuji's, he had a nightmare and wasn't able to have a peaceful sleep.

His parents didn't seem to be surprised when they saw him at breakfast. "I see that you met Fuji-kun's family." Mayumi commented casually.

Shiraishi threw them a glare. "Why do I feel like you're not feeling sorry for me?"

They shrugged.

"We did warn you yesterday."

Shiraishi huffed in anger, feeling to support from his parents. He jabbed the egg on the plate.

Mayumi caught the anger and regretted for being a masochist to her son, so she walked over and pulled him into a hug. "You know that I do love you right?"

He glowered. "No."

Mayumi chuckled and cupped his face. She placed a kiss on his forehead. Despite him being a grown man, that gesture from his mother warmed him up. "I love you as much as I did since you were born. I was just teasing about disowning you."

"Sure."

"Cheer up Kurgi. Let's have lunch together. You're leaving tomorrow right?"

His mood plundered at the reminder. "Can't. Lunch with Fuji's parents."

"Then dinner."

Shiraishi nodded.

He spent his morning with Fuji in the flower shop and went together to lunch with Fuji's family. Unexpectedly, Fuji's family were miraculously nice to him, except for the apparent dislike shown on Yuuta' face. He suspected Fuji had something to do with this change because they seemed more receptive towards him.

They talked, laughed, and got to know each other. When lunch ended, everyone except for Yuuta, allegedly accepted him as Fuji's lover. However, the threats weren't receded.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the store by feet together. Their joined hands swung between them. "I'm very happy."

Fuji peered up from his long lashes. "Me too. I'm glad they approved of you."

Shiraishi laughed and brought Fuji's hand to his lips. "I have to thank you for that."

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked innocently, looking ahead to hide that knowing smile, but Shiraishi caught it.

"I pretty confident that you did something to make them accept me."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a feeling."

Fuji hummed.

"Syusuke."

Fuji stopped them. His given name coming from Shiraishi sounded so right. He turned to stand in front of Shiraishi.

"I'd like to call you Syusuke."

Fuji smiled. "Kuranosuke."

Shiraishi smiled fondly as if he was in a trance. "Syusuke."

Naturedly, Fuji stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Shiraishi's torso. "Thank you for staying." Truly, he was afraid that his family might have scared his potential fiancé away.

"I'll never leave." Shiraishi whispered and placed a kiss on Fuji's head. "And no one can ever change that." They got back on the road. When they passed an ice-cream shop, Fuji pulled him in excitedly. When the sun was on the horizon, they managed to return to the shop due to many impromptu stops they made along the way.

Wanting to introduce Fuji as his lover, even though his parents already knew Fuji, he brought Fuji to dinner with his family. Yukari couldn't stay away from Fuji, and it made happy to see his family so receptive of his relationship. There wasn't anything he wanted more.

That night before Fuji left, they stood in each other's embrace looking up at the stars. "This time tomorrow, I'd be looking at the stars and thinking about you."

Shiraishi tightened the embrace. "I'd also look at the stars and think of all the happy times we had together these past few days."

Fuji turned without breaking the embrace and cupped Shiraishi's chin. "I'll miss you." He said sincerely.

Shiraishi smiled and tipped forward to place a kiss on Fuji's forehead. "And I you."

Fuji laid his cheek on the other's chest, feeling the rise and fall of respiration and hearing the heart beat that belonged to his lover. He was sad that Shiraishi had to go.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm done. And I'll write to you every day."

Fuji nodded in silence.

"If I knew magic, I would make 2 kinds of flowers appear."

Fuji lifted his face, curiosity dancing in his baby blue eyes. "What would they be?"

"A red camellia and a white lily."

_You're a flame in my heart. And it has been heavenly to be with you._

Fuji bit his lips in happiness. "Why does everything you say make my heart flutter so much?"

"Because I'm charming?"

They laughed. When they stopped, their gaze lingered on each other. There would be nothing in the world enough to break that moment.

Shiraishi's face closed in. He could feel Fuji's breath on his lips. "May I?" He asked softly.

Fuji smiled gently. "If this season was winter, I'd give you a mistletoe."

Shiraishi got the message – _kiss me – _and closed the distance.

Both of their first kiss was stolen by the other. The new sensation of spark and electricity ran through their body like a burst of firework that never ended. Their lips molded perfectly together, showing how much they wanted each other for as long as they could go on. When they needed air, they parted, breathing heavily with flushing faces.

Without another word, they kissed again.

- O*o.o*O -

"I totally saw what happened yesterday!" Yukari announced as she lingered around him while he was packing for the flight in an hour.

"What did you see?" Shiraishi mindlessly prompted Yukari to continue.

"You both kissed!"

He stopped and looked at how excitedly she was. He didn't bother denying it. "We did." He could still feel the magic of last night. "I've a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

Shiraishi walked over to the table and picked up an envelope. "I'll be writing to Syusuke every day until I return, and I want you to attach a white orchid with this before sending it to him tomorrow." He handed her the envelope.

"So you're going to send a letter to me each day?"

Shiraishi nodded. "And remember to attach each one with a white orchid."

Yukari flipped the envelope and looked at the neat handwriting of her brother's on the front. "I never thought you'd be the romantic type." She murmured.

"Thanks." He mussed her hair with a smile before returning to zip up his bag.

"You're welcome." Yukari grinned at him. "So what's going to happen to them?" She pointed to the flowers in the vases.

He looked at it wistfully before an idea came into mind. He took out his phone and snapped a shot of each. Once he captured each of them, he pulled the flowers out from the vases and laid them on the table. "This will preserve them."

Yukari watched her brother going into the bathroom to empty out the water from the vases.

"Kurgi!" Yukie walked in on the two of them. "Fuji-kun's here."

The ecstatic look on his face made the sisters laugh.

He saw Fuji standing at the foyer. "Hey." He said, coming over to pull Fuji into a hug. When they parted, he placed a quick kiss on the other's lips.

"Are you ready?" Fuji asked as his fingers ran over his lover's jacket as if to smooth out the lines.

"Not really. I'm missing you already."

Fuji hit his lover's chest. "So cheesy." He blushed. "Let's go before you're late for the flight."

Shiraishi wasn't ready to let go now that they were at the airport, waiting for the final announcement.

They were in an embrace when Yukari returned. She left to retrieve something for her brother.

Fuji looked at the purple bouquet full of forget-me-not and blue violet. Shiraishi took it from his sister and put it into Fuji's hand.

_Forget-me-not signified true love and memories._

_Blue violet signified watchfulness, faithfulness, and I'll always be true._

Fuji smiled lovingly at the bouquet.

The final announcement came through the loud speaker for Shiraishi to board.

Teary eyes and a longing smile from Fuji made Shiraishi's heart clench in sadness. "I love you." He whispered and swooped in to kiss his lover. "Please wait for me."

- O*o.o*O -

After the departure, Fuji had gone to the internet and searched up floral shops nearby to his lover's penthouse, requesting a daily delivery of stargazer lilies.

He had received the first love letter Shiraishi promised to write. He was happy to see the white orchid, relieved that they still communicated with floriography. It was something most memorable between them.

Months past and there was never a day that Shiraishi forgot to write. This was what made Fuji feel less longing for his lover.

- O*o.o*O -

_6 months later._

It was a cold winter. Despite the frosting weather, Fuji made it possible to stock all of his flowers and made the temperature more viable. Christmas was approaching. Even with snowing outside, people were still out on the street going shopping for gifts. He was stuck inside constantly taking phone orders for Christmas delivery and putting together arrangements. It was already 8 pm but there were still a few more customers in the shop waiting for their orders.

At the sound of the bell, Fuji knew that he had another customer. Looked like they'd staying a bit later. He was inside, so he couldn't see who it was that just came in.

"Fuji-san!" Sakura called out, peeking her head from the doorway. "You have a delivery."

"Delivery?" Fuji wondered what it was. The mailman usually came in the morning, which he did.

Sakura nodded and brought in a bouquet of freesia in all different color. There were snowflakes on the petals, and attached to the bouquet was a small square card. This suddenly brought a feeling of déjà vu.

**I'm back.**

Fuji gasped, dropping the card and bouquet. Without thinking, he ran outside, not wearing a jacket in the snowing winter.

His eyes locked onto a figure across the street. Under the streetlamp was a silhouette he remembered to familiarly. When the person looked up, light refracted and showed his facial feature.

Fuji couldn't believe it. He had been waiting for his lover's return since they parted to have his lover coming back when he least expected it. Pushing on his feet, he ran across the street and threw himself into awaiting arms.

"You're back." Fuji whispered into the cold clothed chest. Tears spilled from his eyes. Puffs of smoke came with each word as he breathed out.

"I am. I have missed you greatly." Shiraishi held Fuji tight. He was so happy that he could die. The moment he got off the plane, he immediately came here as he couldn't wait much longer away from his beloved.

They met every day after the return. If not at the shop, it'd either be at of Fuji's of Shiraishi's estate. Rapidly, Christmas approached and Atobe sent out invitations to all close friends and families for a Christmas celebration at his estate. Tezuka and his spouse's family. Shiraishi and Fuji's family.

When the clock stroke midnight, everyone gathered in the largest room in the estate, wishing each other a happy holiday.

Pictures were taken, and finally it was presents time.

They took turn presenting and opening presents. Everyone laughed when Atobe declared that the only gift he wanted from his spouse was a baby of their own, earning him a glare and painful hit on his chest.

"Okay! Your turn, Kurgi." Yukie exclaimed. She and Yumiko were best buddy for the night, causing quite a mischief for every couple. "What did you get for Syusuke?"

Shiraishi was nervous as Fuji was ushered to the center by Yumiko and Yukie. He walked over to the Christmas tree and took out a large rectangular box. Though big, it was light. He handed it over to his lover.

"Thank you." Fuji replied demurely, holding the box with care.

"It's fragile, so you have to be careful opening it."

Fuji nodded and smiled. Everyone watched in anticipation as the wrapping paper slowly shed away. Inside was a plain white box. The majority couldn't figure out what it was.

"Aww come on Aniki, your first Christmas together and you're giving Fuji-chan clothes?" Yukari wailed, making others laugh at her deduction. It was possible actually, considering how light weight and big the box was.

"Don't take him lightly Yukari-chan, I bet it's something real and alive like a puppy's adoption certification." Atobe's sister-in-law equipped as she pet Snowball's fur. Those two were the same age.

"But Fuji-chan already has Snowball. He doesn't need another one. If not clothes, then I think he's trying to be witty and put the newest phone in the market in a big box. Fuji-chan needs a new cell phone."

The adults laughed merrily at the girls' bickering.

"How about we find out what it is after Syusuke opens it?" Yumiko suggested and gave a nod to her brother.

Everyone stayed silent as they watched him lift the top. No one could see what was inside, but they could see a frozen look on his face. Eyes wide open and body frigid. He lifted his eyes to lock in with Shiraishi.

"What what?" Yukari exclaimed impatiently. "Take it out!"

Shiraishi nodded in consent to his lover.

Fuji put his hand in and took out a bouquet of Myrtle. The box was dropped to the ground.

"Flowers…" Yuuta drawled out lazily. "Who gives a florist flowers on Christmas?"

"It's not just flowers, Yuuta." Fuji said softly. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he held his gaze lovingly onto Shiraishi's. "Myrtle is a flower sacred to the mythological Greek goddess of love Aphrodite. In floriography, it symbolizes love, affection, joy, happiness, duty, discipline, and home."

"And depending on what the message the giver wants to convey to the recipient," Shiraishi continued, "It can also mean marriage."

A collective gasp was heard.

Shiraishi stepped forward and stopped an arm length away. He dropped to his knees and took out a small velvet box from his slacks.

He cleared his throat. "It started out with gloxinia the first time we met in your flower shop. I was overwhelmed by the new feeling and didn't want to frighten you, so I tied a bouquet of iris on your door and asked to meet you. I was thrill when you came with a yellow rose. I gave you a bouquet of baby's breath to show you how I truly felt. Our first date together, I gave you a bouquet of purple stocks and white carnation to let you know how you are to me. I felt grateful when you gave me a sweet pea in return. It was then that I realized I want to be with you forever, so I decided to come to you with a red tulip along with a white violet the next time we met at Tezuka's wedding. We had our first dance after you accepted my viscaria."

"What in the world is he saying?" Atobe whispered to his spouse, earning a shushed and jabbed in the rib.

Yukari and the women in the room listened with full attention and a smile on their lips while the men looked bored and confused.

"I knew then that I had to confess before someone else come to take you away from me, so I couldn't wait and asked to meet with you on our third day of knowing each other. I built up my courage and waited for you in the park with a red rose and jonquil. And you don't know how happy I was when you returned with an ambrosia. You'll always be red camellia and a white lily to me. And I promise to be a forget-me-not and blue violet to you."

Shiraishi took a deep breath, feeling the confidence rising from his chest. "I love you. Will you marry me?" He said as he opened the small box revealing a diamond ring.

Fuji's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to make the tears go away, but he couldn't. He looked at Shiraishi with adoration. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes. I will." He lunged forward and dropped down to hug his now fiancé.

Their family and friends erupted in happiness.

Although Yuuta still couldn't forgive Shiraishi for taking his brother's affection away, he smiled, truly happy for them both. His aniki had finally found someone to make him a happy man for a life time and thereafter. He wished them happiness like others.

"No offense, but your speech sounded like jibberish to me." Atobe said after the news died down a bit, feeling amazed at how his friend could pull off something that made his spouse tear up.

"It's okay, as long as Fuji-kun understood it, then it doesn't matter if others don't understand it." Tezuka said, smiling as he patted Shiraishi's shoulder. "Right?"

Shiraishi nodded.

"Well, I might not know what those flowers signified, but here's something I know." Atobe chuckled, taking out a mistletoe from his pocket. "Go and give it to him." He gave Shiraishi a light push.

Shiraishi gave his friends a group hug. "Thanks guys."

The adults surrounding Fuji gushed on to compliment how romantic that confession was, telling him how envious they were of Fuji for having Shiraishi.

"Oh, here comes your _fiancé_." Tezuka Ayana pointed out, an excited smile on her face.

Fuji blushed as he saw Shiraishi coming closer. His hands were taken into his fiance's.

"Do you remember what you said before our first kiss?"

Fuji nodded. He recalled and repeated his words. "If this season was winter, I'd give you a mistletoe."

Shiraishi grinned, placing a mistletoe on both of Fuji's palms.

A smirk appeared at the corner of Fuji's lips as he grasped the mistletoe. "My pleasure." He pulled the other's neck down and planted his lips on his fiance's.

It was one of the most memorable Christmas for everyone.

They all had their own love story. Although similar in many ways, the three best friends found their love in many different ways. For Shiraishi, he was 100% confident to say that Fuji was the love of his life.

_FIN_


End file.
